El inevitable destino
by serdoko
Summary: una nueva aventura comienza, y esta ves se involucra de una forma mas central la maestra tigresa. una gran aventura, drama, amores destinados, emocienes descubiertas, misterio y mucho mas es lo que aguarda en esta historia...
1. el sueño de po

**Yo no soy de ninguna manera propietario de los personajes que aparecen en este fic todos son de dreamworks a excepción de algunos que si son de mi creación.**

**El sueño de po… **

Era ya muy tarde en el valle de la paz, la luz de la luna acariciaba suavemente el templo de jade, y unos cuantos rayos de luz llegaban a la habitación de el guerrero dragón que yacía dormido profundamente con una expresión de extrañes en su rostro…

-Po…

Susurro tigresa al observar al guerrero dragón durmiendo tranquilamente.

Tigresa-(pensamiento) No entiendo…. Por qué no puedo evitar venir a la habitación de po mientras duerme, desde lo que sucedió en gongmen (el abrazo entre po y tigresa) estar junto a po me hace sentir bien y protegida siento que lo….

Tigresa?

Decía po entre sueños y girando su enorme cuerpo en su cama.

hmm parece algo inquieto…espera…. Acaso dijo mi nombre?...

Dijo tigresa sin poder evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa que le ocasiono la ternura con la que po dijo su nombre

Tigresa- será mejor que me retire ahora mismo.

Al siguiente día….

Po y los 5 se dirigieron al comedor

Po- rayos tuve un sueño muy extraño…

Mono- que soñaste po?

Víbora- si cuéntanos tal ves podría ser una visión (dijo entre risas y un poco ansiosa)

Mantis- seguramente soño con un plato gigante de fideos jajajaja

Víbora- Mantis! (dijo escarmentando al pequeño maestro)

Grulla- amigos basta no peleen, mejor cuéntanos tu sueño po

Po- seguro

En ese momento fue obvio el interés que tigresa ponía a el relato de po…

Po- pues todo empezó normal… bueno normal para mi jejeje

Dijo nervioso el panda

Po- estaba en una misión secreta peleando contra un ejercito de tai lungs, al prinsipio fue fácil acabar con ellos pero….despues no paraban de llegar, estaba perdido ya no quedaba nada que hacer y entonces llego….

Dijo po frenando abruptamente para pensar lo que diría

Po- no recuerdo quien era exactamente jeje pero sé que la conocía

La conocía? Podrá estar hablando de… pero que estoi diciendo.

Pensaba la felina para sus adentros.

Po- en el momento que escuche su vos pidiéndome auxilio todo cambio, me sentí un nuevo panda, mucho mas fuerte y entonces vi que un tigre muy grande la llevaba cargando a su hombro inconsciente.

Eso me enfureció y me esforcé por llegar a ella pero…

Cuando la alcance ella no quería venir conmigo solo me quería lejos diciendo que no necesitaba a un panda gordo que toma todo como un juego.

Al escuchar eso tigresa recordó que esas mismas palabras habían salido de su boca cuando hablo con po sobre tai lung.

Cuando po termino su relato se notaba un poco cabizbajo al igual que tigresa que sin saber porque ese comentario la había hecho sentir tan triste.

En ese incomodo silencio el mejor amigo de po, mono. Interrumpió para romper ese sepulcral silencio.

Mono- jeje po, y eso fue antes o después del plato de fideos gigante?

La repentina broma de mono ayudo a tigresa a salir de su letargo

Po- jajaja buena broma mono jaja

Mantis/grulla/víbora- jajaja

Po- vamos a desayunar por que el maestro shifu quiere que entrenemos temprano, dijo que tenia una especie de ''misión especial''

Desacuerdo dijeron todos los maestros dirijendose a comer sus alimentos.

**si mi fic tiene minimo 1 fan prometo seguir esta historia hasta el final ^^**


	2. sin secretos

**Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer sus comentarios de apoyo y sus recomendaciones por lo que este capitulo y los que vienen serán mas largos**

**Espero los disfruten**

**Capitulo 2**

**Sin secretos…**

Después de un breve desayuno los 6 guerreros se dispusieron a seguir adelante para entrenar. Cuando todos salían del comedor, po que era el ultimo en salir escucho que lo llamaban

Po- shifu?

Po…

Dijo shifu en un tono de severidad pero intentando que los demás no se percataran de su presencia.

Shifu- panda necesito hablar contigo a solas es algo muy importante pero no quiero alarmar a los demás.

Po- por su puesto dígame maestro que sucede

Shifu- no po, no puede ser en este lugar debemos ir a la cueva del dragón…

Porque?

Dijo extrañado el panda. Pero al parecer la pregunta del panda no logro una respuesta por parte de shifu que solo lo miro a los ojos con una expresión de no querer ser cuestionado a lo que po respondió diciendo

Po- bien… vamos a la cueva del dragón (con una sonrisa de nerviosismo buscando la aprobación de shifu)

Los dos maestros se retiraron sigilosamente para que nadie notara su retirada pero al parecer tigresa que se encontraba escondida tras la pared de su habitación había escuchado todo

Tigresa- a que se habrá referido el maestro shifu, que podría ser tan malo como para que no quiera que nos diéramos cuenta? (pensaba tigresa).

Quien fue sacada de sus pensamientos por víbora que regreso a ver a que se debía la tardanza de su amiga

Víbora- tigresa que sucede debemos entrenar pronto lo recuerdas?

Tigresa-(un poco distraída) asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que entendía y aceptaba lo que víbora decía.

Víbora- tigresa… dime sucede algo? Te has comportado extraña toda la mañana. Esto tiene algo que ver con…

Tigresa cambio su semblante por uno que denotaba total atención a las palabras que estaba diciendo su amiga

Tigresa- con quien?

Víbora- con po…

Tigresa se petrifico al oír ese nombre y en un segundo se ruborizo completamente.

Tigresa- de que hablas… (Decía tigresa esforzándose por hacer que su amiga no se diera cuenta de esa penosa reacción)

Tigresa es enserio? Has pasado todo el día mirándolo cono si fueras a comértelo

dijo víbora con un tono de sarcasmo y una picara sonrisa entre dientes.

Tigresa ya no sabia que decir, al parecer su amiga lo había notado todo

Tigresa- lo que sucede es que...

Tigresa titubeo algo nerviosa al pensar lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su amiga.

Tigresa- lo que sucede es que….

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON PO Y SHIFU…**

Aaaaahhh!

Exclamo po de cansancio dejándose caer de espalda en la entrada de la cueva del dragón

Po- enserio maestro jejeje alguien debería acercar esta cueva al templo(bromeando)

Shifu pareció ignorar la broma de po, algo parecía preocuparle demasiado.

Po- maestro? Que sucede…(cambiando su expresión por una mucho mas seria)

Shifu- po recuerdas…. El rollo del dragón?

Po- claro recuerde que soy el BARBARO guerrero dragón (sonriendo levemente)

Shifu- po alguna ves has escuchado la historia del rollo del dragón?

Po- existe una leyenda del rollo?

Shifu- siéntate panda, te contare la leyenda del rollo del dragón.

Po obedeció de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron lo que indico a shifu el total interés del panda por escuchar la leyenda.

Hace mucho tiempo china era regido por los dragones que resguardaban la seguridad de todo el mundo, el mundo era un lugar pacifico y tranquilo, todo se encontraba en armonía.

Todos los dragones estaban bajo las órdenes de shuan seng que era el padre de todos ellos.

Pero shuan seng tenia un hermano llamado shong lee.

Ambos eran dos poderosos dragones, Vivian siempre en competencia mutua debido a que shong lee siempre se esforzó por demostrar que era mas poderoso que su hermano shuan seng.

Nunca había pasado mas que discusiones que eran absorbidas debido a la enorme paciencia de shuan seng pero…

En su desesperación shong lee… ataco a shuan seng causándole una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

A lo que shuan seng reacciono desterrando a su hermano de china y transformándolo en una bestia de largos colmillos, unas afiladas garras y en cuya piel estaban marcadas todas las traiciones que shong lee para con su hermano.

Lo transformo en un… tigre.

Desde ese momento la ira consumió completamente el corazón de shong lee.

Y los ataques hacia su hermano se hicieron mucho mas frecuentes, hasta que un día shuan seng tubo que volverse mortal y vivir una vida normal ocultando su verdadera identidad.

Po- pero… maestro por que querría el ocultar su identidad?

Shifu- shuan seng era vulnerable ya que había dedicado toda su energía y vida a crear paz en el mundo, lidio con bastantes peleas y conflictos para conservar la tranquilidad.

Pero su hermano shong lee estaba alimentado de el odio y la ira lo que lo mantenía firme en el objetivo de destruir a su hermano.

El ultimo día de shuan seng en la tierra le confió al maestro oogway el rollo del dragón y le advirtió que shong lee estaba preparando algo demasiado grande, que un confortamiento seria inevitable, pero también shong lee también estaba demasiado débil por lo cual en el clan de los tigres dejo un rollo el cual le daría al guerrero que lo poseyera, su mismo objetivo, su misma fuerza y su mismo odio.

Po- esta tratando de decirme que…

Shifu- si po existe un rollo del tigre….

**De regreso en el templo de jade con víbora y tigresa **

Tigresa yo…. No tenía idea de que tu…..sentías eso.

Dijo víbora con una cara de impresión y gran sorpresa. Tigresa se notaba muy apenada y también algo triste, aparentemente por algo que habían conversado ella y víbora

Tigresa- víbora… no quiero hablar más de esto

Tigresa estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no romper en llanto lo cual no fue logrado completamente ya que una lagrima recorrió toda su mejilla hasta caer de su rostro.

Cuando tigresa pudo recuperar la compostura tigresa dijo:

Víbora… vamos a entrenar no quiero que los demás sospechen nada y tampoco quiero que nadie se entere, confío e ti amiga…no le digas a nadie lo que hablamos.

Víbora- de acuerdo tigresa tu secreto no será revelado jamás por mi.

Cuando las dos furiosas se dispusieron a ir al salón de entrenamiento se encontraron con grulla que parecía haber tenido una gran sorpresa.

Grulla- tigresa al…Alguien ha venido a buscarte…

De quien se trata?

Pregunto intrigada tigresa debido a que la expresión de grulla le había causado una fuerte impresión de que era algo importante.

Los 3 maestros se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta principal del tempo.

Sin alguna explicación el corazón de tigresa se comenzó a acelerar.

Y cuando llegaron, la puerta se abrió lentamente

Víbora-…no lo creo él es un….

Tigresa-….un tigre.

¿?- tigresa he venido….por ti

**Aquí concluye este capitulo 2 ojala les haiga gustado ^^**

**Y sé que a algunos se preguntaran que sucedió en la conversación de víbora y tigresa pero descuiden pronto sabrán lo que sucedió…**

**Agradezco mucho a **

**MarcoElNavegante**

**Purrsephone and Meowlody**

**bolttens**

**master tigresa**

**Pronto habrá capitulo 3 espérenlo valdrá la pena **


	3. la verdadera historia

**Ya esta aquí el 3er capitulo y es todo gracias a ustedes que me apoyan con sus cometarios, les agradesco mucho ya que a mi me ha gustado mucho escribir esto para ustedes.**

**Sin mas que desir aquí esta el cap. ^^**

**Capitulo 3 **

**La verdadera historia….**

¿?- tigresa he venido…..por ti

Tigresa estaba experimentando una emoción demasiado notoria, estaba desconcertada pero a la ves estaba feliz como si conociera a ese extraño tigre que había hecho acto de presencia frente a ella, tigresa no estaba segura de por que se sentía así

Tigresa- por mi? De que hablas? Nisiquier se quien eres

La felina intento ocultar los sentimientos que acababa de experimentar

¿?- eso es cierto disculpen mis modales mi nombre es yuang

Yuang? Y dinos a que has venido se nota que no eres de por aquí, debe haber sido algo muy importante

Interrumpió víbora, lo cual hizo a yuang salir del transe el cual le había causado la bella mirada de tigresa.

No puedo comunicarle a nadie mas que a la maestra tigresa el porqué de mi visita.

Dijo yuang volviendo su mirada directamente a los ojos de víbora que sintió un escalofrió al sentir esos ojos mirándola

Víbora- pero de que hablas no permitiré que …

Víbora… exclamo tigresa sin quitarle la mairada de encima al extraño tigre

Tigresa- no debemos hacer escandalo de esto hablare con el para saber de que se trata todo esto.

Víbora- pero…

Yuang- acompáñeme maestra

Tigresa asintió con la cabeza y volteando a ver a su amiga flexionando sus rodillas hasta apollar ua en el suelo para acercarse a su amiga.

Tigresa- no cuentes nada de esto a nadie hasta que regrese o…. si no regreso.

Las palabras de tigresa impactaron a víbora que de inmediato se preocupo de su amiga.

Víbora- no demores mucho o los demás se darán cuenta

Tigresa- gracias amiga, por todo, por tu apoyo en lo que hablamos hace un momento…

Yuang- esta lista maestra?

Víbora solo vio las siluetas de ambos tigres alejarse del palacio

**Mientras tanto con po y shifu**

Po y su maestro se encontraban de regreso al templo de jade cuando el enorme panda interrumpió el silencio.

Po- maestro shifu… quería preguntarle..

Shifu- que sucede panda?

Po-Usted cree que tigresa sepa algo del rollo del tigre?

Shifu- imposible po por que ella ha vivido separada de su clan desde cachorra solo para evitar que ella escuchara de ese rollo maldito.

Po- como que para evitarlo?

El panda estaba desconcertado de que shifu hubiera usado esa palaba, hablaba como si supiera algo mas…

Shifu- po, el dia que los padres de tigresa la abandonaron en el orfanato de baogu, la habían dejado en una cesta de madera, cuando la encargada de el orfanato abrió la puerta la encontró le llevo dentro y reviso que estuviera bien pero descubrió que no selo había una cachorra de tigre en la cesta también había una nota…

Po- y que decía la nota…

Shifu- decía…

Por favor acepten a nuestra amada hija, no la dejen ir de el valle de la paz, su nombre es tigresa.

Cuídenla bien y no dejen que nada le ocurra.

Shifu- eso es todo lo que diecia la nota

Po- enserio?

Shifu- si pero…

Po- pero que Maestro shifu?

Shifu- Ese dia, yo me encontraba dando un paseo por el valle y vi una pareja de… tigres que estaba muy aflijida al pensar que algo había ocurrido acudi a su auxilio preguntándoles que había ocurrido, al parecer sabían algo de mi…

¿?- usted es el maestro shifu?

Shifu- asi es pero por que se encuentran tan afligidos?

Ambos tigres voltearon un poco para hablar sin que shifu los escuchara y después de un momento el tigre macho miro a shifu y derramando un lagrima le dijo al maestro shifu

Tigre - acaso usted conoce la leyenda de el rollo de dragón y el rollo del tigre…

Po- entonces el fue quien le conto….

Shifu- no panda, el maestro oogway quien me relato la leyenda, pero después de l que me dijo aquel tigre me di cuenta que había otra parte de la leyenda.

Po- hay otra parte?! Dígamelo porfavor

Shifu- el rollo del tigre no se debía ganar con honor como el rollo del dragon, no el rollo del tigre se ganaba desde el nacimiento es predecido por una adivina, y además el rollo del tigre no da fuerza sino que solo transfiere la maldad de su creador shong lee por lo que te transforma en una marioneta de shong.

Po- y eso que tiene que ver con que los padres de tigresa la abandonaran en aquel orfanato…?

Shifu guardo el silencio y bajo la mirada, po paresio entnder aquella reacción de su maestro el panda rojo.

Po- entonces tigresa es…

Si po tigresa ella fue elegida

dijo Shifu mirando al panda directo a los ojos

shifu- pero al parecer con el pasar de los siglos la verdadera leyenda se olvido y fue modificada por algunos de los guardianes de ese secreto, por que el tigre que me dijo la otra parte de la leyenda me dijo que ellos habían descubierto la verdad, que todos en el clan de los tigres confundían la historia pensando que el rollo maldito es el del dragon, pero no todos desconosian la verdad…

po- de que habla shifu?

Shifu- aun hay seguidores de shong en ese clan que harian lo que fuera para que su amo volviera a la vida aun que tuvieran que sacrificar la vida de una pobre cachorra.

Po muy inquieto por la reacción de shifu no pudo mas que decir…

Que bueno que lo peor paso ya no maestro?

Shifu- eso espero po, eso espero.

**Mientras tanto con tigresa y yuang**

Tigresa- y dime ''yuang'' si es que es tu nombre verdadero, cual es la razón de que estes aquí.

Yuang- me da la impresión de que no confias demasiado en la gente

Yuang sonrio cerrando los ojos, paresia muy confiado lo cual le paresio muy extraño a tigresa.

Yuang- como sea no creo que exista ningún inconveniente en que te diga la razón de mi visita, te preguntaras de donde vengo ya que al parecer tu eres la única de nuestra especie por aquí

Tigresa se quedo en silencio, al parecer yuang sabia perfectamente quien era, sin duda estaba muy bien preparado para la misión que le habían impuesto.

Yuang- maestra yo vine de un lugar mas allá de la ciudad de gonmeng y pertenesco al clan de los tigres.

La bella felina se impacto con la respuesta que el joven tigre le habia dado.

Tigresa-hay mas como nosotros?

Yuang- que si hay mas? Jajajaja

Tigresa no entendia que le causaba tanta risa

hay cientos maestra tigresa

tigresa- cientos? Y por que nadie lo habia mencionado jamas?

Yuang- bueno eso…

La pregunta de tigresa paresio haber afectado mucho a yuang que cambio su actitud feliz por una actitud mas seria y reflectiva.

Yuang- al parecer para el resto de la gente, nuestra especie representa un riesgo incontenible, por eso nos orillaron a vivir restringidos en un área muy pequeña.

Tigresa- si… se lo que es eso.

Tigresa también mostraba una actitud que indicaba que pensaba en el pasado

Yuang-pero basta de eso, mejor te diré la razón de mi visita

Tigresa- de acuerdo

Yuang- acaso conoces la leyenda del…rollo del tigre?

**Mientras tanto…**

Po y shifu ya habían regresado de su viaje y se encontraban justo en la entrada del palacio con rumbo a el salón de entrenamiento .

Shifu- Bueno panda, por hoy puedes descansar si alguno de los 5 te pregunta por lo de hoy, diles que llevaste hoy un entrenamiento con migo.

Po- gracias maestro.

Po se inclino haciendo una reverencia para mostrar su respeto hacia su pequeño maestro.

Po paresia algo apurado, era tan evidente su prisa que el pequeño panda rojo lo percivio y dijo.

Shifu- ve con la maestra tigresa haora po, pero no le cuentes nada de lo que hablamos porfavor.

Po quedo petrificado por la pena que el comentario de su maestro habia hecho.

(pensamiento de po) como supo que yo estaba pensando en ella?

Po-claro gra.. gracias

Po se marcho a buscar a la felina, po no sabia por que pero sentía que devia de verla, el necesitaba sentirse cerca de ella y no sabia por que.

Cuando llego al salón de entrenamiento, po fue muy cauteloso, no queira que los demás furiosos se dieran cuenta de que estaba buscando a tigresa, pero al parecer sus intentos fureon inútiles ya que la maestra víbora se dio cuenta y lo siguió hasta la habitación de tigresa.

Víbora- po? Que haces en la habitación de tigresa?

Hee? Yo no…. Hola maestra víbora

Dijo el panda muy apenado girando rápidamente la cabeza para lograr ver a ala maestra a los ojos.

Sin que la maestra víbora se diera cuenta po dejo una nota en la cama de tigresa.

Víbora- ya dime po que pretendes al entrar a la habitación de tigresa si se entera se enojara.

Po- tienes razón mejor me ire de aquí, oh haora que lo recuerdo víbora, haz visto a tigresa por aquí?

Víbora- no… emm salio a….. una misión secreta!

Po- woo ella es barbara siempre esta ayudando a los demás, por eso la adoro

Po se quedo impresionado al darse cuenta que o dijo en vos alta, y no solo el estaba impactado, también a la maestra víbora estaba en shock.

Po- me… me refiero a que… la adoro como guerrera

Po trato de arreglar lo que habia dicho pero…

¿?-gracias po…

Víbora y po voltearon rápidamente a la puerta para ver quien habia escuchado esa incomoda ``escena''.

No era nada menos que tigresa que al parecer también fue afectada por las palabras tan dulces de po.

(Pensamiento de tigresa) es tan adorable no puedo resistir, quiero abrasarlo.

Tigresa se notaba muy sonrojada tal ves por lo que dijo po o por lo que ella estaba pensando para si misma.

Todos estaban en completo silencio pero víbora intervino a tiempo para salvar el momento

Víbora- tigresa como te fue en tu ``misión secreta''?

Tigresa- de que habl…..(tigresa miro que su amiga le hacia señas para explicarle que po creía que ella estuvo en una misión todo el día) pu… pues estuvo dentro de lo planeado.

Tigresa apenas alcanzo a salvarse de ser descubierta.

Víbora- tigresa, po devo ir a preparar unas cuantas cosas para mañana, los veo en la cena, los dejare solos

Víbora sonrió amplia y pícaramente viendo a su amiga tigresa, y salio de su habitación.

Po y tigresa quedaron en silencio unos segundos y después…

Po/tigresa quería decirte que…

Tigresa- que querías decirme?

Po- no tigresa tu primero.

Tigresa- por favor po dime que me ibas a decir.

Po- e… esta bien te lo dire….tigresa yo….

Oigan debemos ir a cenar…

Se trataba de mono, Po y tigresa se sintieron apenados y a las ves un poco molestos y ninguno de los dos estaba completamente seguro por que.

Po/tigresa- cierto.

Los tres maestros se dirigieron al comedor.

(Pensamiento de po) wow ella es… hermosa

Po se perdió un momento en los ojos de la felina, tigresa se dio cuenta de la ternura con la que po la miraba pero al parecer po no se dio cuenta que tigresa lo habia notado.

(pensamiento de tigresa) que es este sentimiento, no puedo evitar sonrreir, es tan adorable

emm me perdí de algo importante chicos?

Dijo mono al notar el silencio tan largo que se vivía en ese momento.

Po- jeje no mono

Tigresa asintió con la cabeza,y los tres maestros se dirijieron a cenar.

**Este fue el 3er capitulo de mi fic espero les pareciera bueno y por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**También estoi pensando en hacer un capitulo especial para estas fiestas (navidad) comenten que les pareseria, y si alguien tiene una idea que quiera aportarme para este capitulo especial porfavor mándenme un mensaje con sus ideas, para mantenerlo lo mas secreto posible ^^ ya que ese sera mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, hasta la próxima y descuiden el próximo cap ya esta en progreso.**


	4. dulces recuerdos

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el capitulo 4, me gusto mucho escribirlo y espero que ustedes disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfrute al escrivirlo**

**Capitulo 4**

**Dulces recuerdos… **

Después de la cena tigresa se dirigió a su habitación, miro a todas partes para asegurarse que nadie merodeara, después se acercó a un pequeño baúl repleto de pergaminos, hiso a un lado algunos y de hay saco un pequeño peluche de oso panda que pertenecía a po cuando era un bebe.

Tigresa sonrió mirando tiernamente ese pequeño panda que tanto le recordaba a po, y se perdió en el recuerdo de el día que su adorable guerrero dragón se lo obsequio.

**Flashback**

Era de noche, ya muy tarde y la batalla de lord sheng y po había terminado hace ya varias horas, la maestra tigresa estaba meditando en busca de la paz interior, pero un pensamiento perturbaba su meditación…

(Pensamiento de tigresa) po… eres increíble (sonriendo)pero… no entiendo, siempre he querido a mis compañeros como si fueran mis hermanos, como familia, pero a ti te quiero de una forma distinta…podría ser…amor?

Los pensamientos de tigresa la hicieron sonrojarse y sonreír de una manera tan tierna que es imposible de describir, se veía tan llena de felicidad e ilusión.

Ti… tigresa?

La vos de po se hizo presente en el lugar donde estaba la bella felina, que al parecer creía que la vos del panda había sonado solo en su pensamiento, a lo que respondió diciendo solamente…

Po….?

La manera como susurro el nombre del gran panda lo hicieron sonrojarse y titubear.

s…. si soy yo.

La respuesta de po esta vez hiso reaccionar a tigresa con un poco de pena al ver la forma que había pronunciado el nombre del panda.

Tigresa-Lo... lo siento esta… estaba meditando (muy sonrojada).

Po- perdón maestra tigresa… yo solo

Tigresa lo interrumpió diciendo.

Tigresa-Solo dime tigresa…

Po-gra…gracias tigresa.

Tigresa- po, luces agitado, te encuentras bien?

Po- por supuesto nunca me sentí mejor (sonriendo nervioso)

La felina cambio el tema rápidamente antes de que sus propias palabras fueran a delatar sus pensamientos.

Tigresa- po quería saber… como es que encontraste la paz interior?

Po- sobre eso, recuerdas el momento en que sheng me disparo con uno de sus cañones?

Tigresa bajo la mirada con una profunda tristeza y casi derramando una lagrima contesto…

Como olvidarlo…creí….creí…

Tigresa se abalanzo sobre po abrazándolo fuertemente y derramando todas las lagrimas que reprimió durante la batalla al ver que su panda seguía con vida.

Creí…que te había perdido….

Entre sollozos y lágrimas tigresa se dejo llevar por los sentimientos que inundaban su ser en ese momento.

Tigresa- no imaginas que sentí en el momento que te vi alejarte de mi.

En un solo movimiento tigresa separo la cabeza del pecho de po y lo vio directamente a los ojos y le dijo.

Tigresa- que seria de mi vida si después de dejarte entrar tanto en mi alma te hubieras ido y me hubieras dejado sola…

Po la miro a los ojos incrédulo de lo que tigresa estaba diciendo, y de un solo y repentino movimiento po tomo a tigresa de las mejillas y limpio sus lagrimas con suavidad y con una sonrisa llena de paz le dijo…

Po- tigresa lo único que me mantuvo en pie para no rendirme fue no dejarte en manos de sheng y asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, los rostros de ambos estaban sonrojados. Ambos empezaron a cerrar sus ojos muy lentamente.

Pero desafortunadamente…

Pooo?!…. Tigresaaaa?! Están hay?!

Los gritos de los furiosos anunciaban su camino en busca de po y tigresa quienes al oir esas voces separaron repentinamente sus rostros y apenados sonrieron.

Y antes de que sus compañeros llegaran con ellos, po tubo tiempo para recordar el pequeño peluche de panda que sus padres le habían obsequiado, tomo el oso y lo puso entre las manos de tigresa y le susurro con temor a que sus amigos que aun estaban algo lejos lo fueran a escuchar…

Toma este oso, para que cada que tengas un problema o duda, lo mires y recuerdes que yo estaré siempre aquí para ti…

Tigresa presiono ente sus manos el peluche y solo tubo tiempo para decir…

Por…Por supuesto po…

Los demás furiosos llegaron y los llevaron a festejar la derrota de sheng en la plaza central de gongmen…

**Fin del flashback. **

Tigresa tenia los ojos cerrados y se tocaba suavemente sus labios y susurro…

Tigresa- estuvo tan….cerca.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de po…**

Po se encontraba preparando su cama para dormir pero un pensamiento invadía su mente, un recuerdo…

**Flashback**

Al dia siguiente de que po venció a sheng, po estaba caminando pensando en lo que había sucedió la noche anterior con tigresa, recordó lo cerca que sus rostros estaban y como se sentía el cálido aliento de tigresa rosando suavemente sus labios.

Po seguía divagando en sus pensamientos y caminando sin rumbo fijo, po subió la mirada y hay la vio era tigresa que estaba recostada al pie de un árbol con los ojos cerrados.

Po aprovecho ese momento y se acerco a tigresa sigilosamente, pero se dio cuneta que tigresa estaba dormida y también se dio cuenta de algo mas…

(Pensamiento de po) que esta abrasando tigresa?...podrá ser?... es mi … oso.

Po sonrió al ver la tierna escena, tigresa yacía dormida moviendo la cola de un lado al otro abrazando tiernamente el peluche que po le había obsequiado, al parecer estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

Po se recostó junto a tigresa y se quedo dormido. Cuando despertó tigresa lo estaba mirando fijamente el suelo.

Tigresa- Po…

Po- hola tigresa, jeje ya despertaste…

Tigresa- lo que sucedió ayer… lo…lo siento

Po- pero po…por que te disculpas?

Tigresa- po… no quiero hacerte daño, no volvamos a hablar de lo ocurrido….de acuerdo?

Las palabras de tigresa atravesaron el corazón de po como una flecha mortal lanzada en el momento menos esperado, po sintió como se desmoronaba todo a su alrededor.

Tigresa tomo la mano de po y mirándolo a los ojos rompió el silencio diciendo…

Po… nunca olvides lo que dije ayer… por que todo… fue verdad.

Tigresa se levanto dio media vuelta y se marcho, derramando algunas lagrimas, que trato de ocultar de po, pero su intento no logro su meta debido a que po se dio cuenta, pero pronuncio palabra alguna ni trato de seguirla, solo la dejo alejarse, mientras el trataba de no derramar ninguna lagrima.

**Fin del flashback**

Po estaba muy confundido, pero algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a seguir intentando acercarse a felina.

**En ese mismo momento en la habitación de víbora.**

Víbora había pasado toda la tarde reflexionando sobre lo que había hablado con tigresa esa misma tarde.

**Flashback**

Víbora- tigresa que sucede debemos entrenar pronto lo recuerdas?

Tigresa-(un poco distraída) asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que entendía y aceptaba lo que víbora decía.

Víbora- tigresa… dime sucede algo? Te has comportado extraña toda la mañana. Esto tiene algo que ver con…

Tigresa cambio su semblante por uno que denotaba total atención a las palabras que estaba diciendo su amiga

Tigresa- con quien?

Víbora- con po…

Tigresa se petrifico al oír ese nombre y en un segundo se ruborizo completamente.

Tigresa- de que hablas… (Decía tigresa esforzándose por hacer que su amiga no se diera cuenta de esa penosa reacción)

Tigresa es enserio? Has pasado todo el día mirándolo cono si fueras a comértelo

dijo víbora con un tono de sarcasmo y una picara sonrisa entre dientes.

Tigresa ya no sabia que decir, al parecer su amiga lo había notado todo

Tigresa- lo que sucede es que

...

Tigresa titubeo algo nerviosa al pensar lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su amiga.

Tigresa- lo que sucede es que….ya no se que hacer, po me hará enloquecer.

Víbora- pero… de que hablas?

Víbora estaba desconcertada por lo que tigresa acababa de decir, la felina lucia muy desesperada y angustiada.

Tigresa- hay algo que no te he dicho…

Víbora solo miraba a tigresa con mucha atención.

Tigresa- el dia que po derroto a sheng….estuve a punto de… besarlo.

Tigresa estaba sonrojada y tan apenada que le ocultaba la mirada a su amiga.

Tigresa- pero llegaron ustedes buscándonos

Tigresa- pero ustedes estaban buscándonos y no sucedió nada

Tigresa empezó a mostrar un semblante mucho mas triste y al borde de las lagrimas…

Tigresa- y al día siguiente… le dije que no deberíamos volver a hablar de lo que sucedió esa noche, y le prometí que no se repetiría, pero aun no ogro comprender por que no lo puedo sacar de mi mente.

Víbora- tigresa…tu sientes algo por po?

Tigresa- ya no sé que pensar cuando estoy con el, me siento tan feliz, tan viva y un deseo de abrasarlo y decirle lo que siento recorre todo mi cuerpo…

Víbora- decirle lo que sientes? Y que es lo que sientes?

Tigresa- ya no tiene ningún sentido pensar en eso, le dije que no quería que me lo mencionara de nuevo. Seguramente el ya no quiere saber nada de mi…

Víbora- pero de que hablas tigresa

Tigresa dejo salir todo su llanto mientras miraba a los ojos a su amiga, diciendo en vos alta.

Tigresa- el no merece sufrir por mis equivocaciones, todo lo que el ha hecho es poyarme, estar conmigo cuando lo necesito, y yo solo…solo lo lastimare.

Víbora- tigresa pero…

Tigresa-víbora, el no merece sufrir… no quiero que sufra por mi culpa…yo…no me merezco a po…

El merece a alguien que le pueda decir de frente lo que siente…

Víbora-tigresa!...

Víbora levanto la vos al ver que su amiga parecía estar en un transe de menosprecio para si misma.

Víbora- no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo… tu tienes todo lo que necesitas, solo necesitas hablar con po sobre esto…

Tigresa- pero…

Tigresa estaba desconcertada por el repentino cambio de su amiga, pero aceptando lo que víbora decía.

Tigresa- y si el ya no siente nada por mi? Yo aun… lo amo…

Víbora- Tigresa yo…. No tenía idea de que tu…..sentías eso.

**Fin del flashback**

(Pensamiento de víbora) tigresa si yo tuviera fuera tu…. No perdería ni un segundo en decirle lo que siento a po…

Víbora se dispuso a dormir apagando su linterna dejando en total oscuridad todo el templo de jade…

**Este fue el capitulo 4 espero lo disfrutaran, comenten por favor, denme su punto de vista y consejos para hacer de este fic algo todavía mejor**


	5. un desafortunado adios 1

**Aquí esta el capitulo 5 lo siento enserio por la demora y lo corto del capitulo pero serán 2 partes**

**Capitulo 5**

**Un desafortunado adiós…(parte 1)**

al dia siguiente po se encontraba despertando de su sueño y lo primero que vio al abrir completamente sus ojos lo sorprendió…

po- ti… tigresa!? Que haces aquí?

El panda se levanto rápidamente por la impresión de ver a la felina frente a el y además sonriendo

Tigresa- buenos días, descansaste?

Po- si… por supuesto…

Tigresa- grandioso, hoy será un día ocupado (tigresa sonreirá mientras cerraba sus ojos)

Po-pero… de que hablas?

Po seguía muy confundido a tal grado que el pensaba que seguía dormido

Tigresa- el maestro shifu nos acaba de asignar una misión juntos, pero no lo sabias por que acabas de despertar…

Po- que? Enserio?

Tigresa- alguna ves te he mentido?

Po-no, claro que no

Po no se explicaba el porqué de la actitud de la felina, ella se veía radiante de energía y felicidad…

Tigresa- vamos, se hace tarde

Po- deacuerdo.

Po y tigresa se acercaron a la puerta principal del templo, pero antes de que tigresa alcansara a abrir la puerta, po dijo.

Po- tigresa… te ves diferente…

Tigresa- de que hablas? (cambiando su sonrisa por un semblante serio de angustia)

Po- no, no lo tomes a mal. De hecho me gusta tu nueva actitud

Tigresa- gracias po (un poco sonrojada y recuperando su sonrisa)

(Pensamiento de po)- es tan linda cuando sonríe…

Po- haora que lo recuerdo, olvide preguntarte, cuales la misión a la que shifu nos envio.

Tigresa- em… sobre eso, creo que será mejor, si es sorpresa.

Po- bi…bien

A po le extrañaba como su pregunta habia exaltadotanto a tigresa.

Tigresa- bien es hora de irnos. Si no no teminaremos la misión hoy.

Tigresa y po llegaron al pueblo, tigresa llevaba a po a todas partes, restaurantes, tiendas y a toda clase de lugares que habia en el valle de la paz. Pasaron toda la tarde en el pueblo divirtiéndose, y realmente po no recrdaba que tigresa habia mensionado una misión secreta, el atardecer llegaba y entonces…

Po- barbaro! Este die fue genial

Tigresa- por supuesto que lo fue

Po- si especial mente cuando…. Rayos! (po cambio su sonrisa por un gesto de preocupación)

No hicimos la misión.

Tigresa- cierto casi lo olvido, no te preocupes aun hay tiempo

Po- enserio?

Tigresa- claro

Tigresa se dirigieron a toda velocidad y llegaron a un bosque oculto detrás de una montaña, estaban muy internados en ese espeso y bello bosque.

Po un poco asustado pregunto.

Po- em…estas segura que es por aquí?

Tigresa- por supuesto

Tigresa no dejaba de sonreir lo ciual le extrañaba al panda ya que la situación no era nada graciosa, y entonces…

Po- woow eso es…

**Se que este es un capitulo demasiado corto pero espero que entiendan que he estado algo ocupado últimamente trabajando en el capitulo especial de navidad y también decidí dividir este capitulo en 2 partes**


	6. un desafortunado adios 2

**He aquí la segunda parte de este capitulo lamento la tardanza, espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como me gusto escribirlo, la aventura esta apunto de comenzar…**

**Capitulo 6**

**Un desafortunado adiós 2**

Po- woow eso es…

Po cambio su expresión de asombro por una mas seria e intrigada

Po- un picnic? Que hace un picnic aquí en medio de este bosque tan solitario?

Tigresa solo sonrió mirando a po y escuchando sus deducciones sobre aquel picnic.

Po- quizá alguien estaba aquí disfrutando su tarde y llegaron unos bandidos y… y…

Tigresa- PO!

Tigresa interrumpió a po, lo miro a los ojos sonriendo y se recosto en la sabana sobre la cual estaba el picnic.

Po- pe… pero que haces tigresa, tenemos una misión

Tigresa- po esta es la misión

Po- pero como puede un picnic ser una… espera me mentiste?

Tigresa- ups… (dijo tigresa pícaramente al sonreírle ampliamente a po)

Po se estremeció al ver la expresión de tigresa y se sonrojo.

Tigresa- ven aquí po, comamos algo.

Po- genial ya me estaba debilitando por el hambre

Tigresa saco de una canasta escondida tras un árbol un par de platos y una pequeña olla con fideos y también un recipiente con una cantidad considerable de tofu.

Po- wow cuanta comida, dime cuanto tiempo llevabas planeando esto?

Tigresa- eso ya no importa po, solo hay que vivir el ahora…

Po- pero…

Tigresa no le dio a po la oportunidad de hablar solo se acerco a el mientras estaba sentado y se recostó sobre las piernas de po y lo miro a los ojos con un brillo en su mirada que lleno de una sensación de ternura al panda.

Ambos comenzaron a comer la comida que tigresa había llevado.

tras un momento de terminar el alimento po se llevo ambas manos a la nuca y se recostó sobre el gran árbol que estaba tras el, tigresa estaba recogiendo los platos con los que habían comido y al mirar a po se dio cuenta que el tenia los ojos cerrados, tigresa que estaba incada sobre el pasto bajo sus garras delanteras hasta el suelo y comenzó a gatear muy sigilosa y seductoramente hacia po.

Por instinto el panda entre abrió un poco uno de sus ojos y vio a esa hermosa felina acercarse a el, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar, po podía ver en sus ojos su clara intención…

Al llegar a po, tigresa apoyo sus garras en el árbol que estaba detrás de po, una garra a cada lado de la cabeza de po y se comenzó a acercar lenta y sigilosamente y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de la cara del panda po abrió los ojos…

Po- tigresa que… que haces…?

Tigresa- pues olvide darte tu postre po…

Po estaba demasiado nervioso para responder a lo que la felina lle acababa de decir...

Tigresa- o acaso… no quieres postre po…

Po- pero…claro que si quiero

Tigresa- excelente entonces aquí voy…

Tigresa se volvió a acercar a po tanto que po sentía el cálido aliento de su tigresa en sus labios…

Po cerro los ojos esperando el momento… pero este no llego…

Po abrió los ojos y vio a tigresa sosteniendo un tazón con galletas en sus garras

(Pensamiento de po)- que?!

Po volvió la mirada hacia el gran árbol tras el y se dio cuenta que había un gran hueco en el arbol donde tigresa había escondido esas galletas…

(Pensamiento de po)- que tonto soy como pude haber pensado que ella me besaría, ella no lo haría…

Tigresa- sucede algo po…

Po- no claro que no (respondió apenado el panda)

Po- así que te referías a las galletas con eso del postre…

Tigresa- por supuesto de que creías que hablaba?

Po- de nada, por un instante creí que me ibas a…

Tigresa se abalanzo sobre po con ambas garras en el pecho de po y lo miro directo a los ojos y dijo…

Tigresa- que creíste que iba a hacer?

Po estaba asustado por la gran fuerza con la que se abalanzo tigresa hacia el

Po- nada nada enserio…

Tigresa- dilo po… que creíste que haría…

Po se quedo callado y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe.

La vos de tigresa cambio de una vos de seriedad por una tierna, sensible y un poco nerviosa…

Tigresa se acercó al panda lentamente hasta que sus narices se tocaron y dijo…

Tigresa- creíste que haría esto…

Tigresa acaricio los labios del panda con su lengua, po no podía creer lo que ocurría así que abrió sus ojos y vio a tigresa muy sonrojada dando tiernos lengüetazos a los labios del panda

Po abrió la boca del asombro entonces tigresa comenzó a besarlo, po abrazo por la cintura a tigresa para no dejarla ir y tigresa acariciaba suavemente el rostro de po, su beso fue forjado con un amor tan puro que para ambos guerreros el tiempo no existía mas, ellos solo pensaban el lo bien que se sentían y que no querían que esa hermosa sensación desapareciera.

Tigresa se separo lentamente de po muy sonrojada pero muy feliz también y mirando al suelo dijo…

Tigresa- así que, que te pareció el postre po…

Po- estuvo BARBARO!

Po sintió como tigresa recostó su cabeza en sus piernas y se dio cuenta de que tigresa estaba algo cansada e intentaba dormir, el panda sonreía al ver a tigresa dormir, era muy linda cuando movía su cola al dormir.

Po empezó a sentirse algo cansado por lo que siguió a su bella guerrera y se dispuso a dormir…

Pasaron varias horas desde que po y tigresa habían tomado su siesta, era tan tarde que el sol ya se había ocultado.

Po despertó contento y esperando ver a su enamorada felina…pero lo único que encontró fue una breve pero impactante nota…

**Aquí concluye este capitulo espero que les fuera de su agrado me gusto mucho hacerlo para ustedes.**

**El capitulo navideño será publicado como una nueva historia las personas que deseen leerlo deberán estar pendientes de mi perfil.**

**Hasta pronto por favor comenten, sugieran y díganme en un comentario que les pareció este capitulo.**

**Adiós.**


	7. un nuevo inicio

**Hola a todos aquí esta el nuevo capitulo del fic espero les guste, sobre el especial navideño he decidido que por haora no seria una buena idea subirlo ya que se estaba tornando muy complicada la historia, pero también hay buenas noticias, talves comienze un nevo fic!**

**Comenten si les gustaria**

**Y síganme en twiter serdoko**

**Capitulo 7**

**Un nuevo inicio **

Po estaba muy confundido ya que tras lo ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas el futuro prometía hacer que las cosas fueran mas sencillas y mejores entre el y su amada.

(Pensamiento de po)- donde estará tigresa?, sin duda algo ocurrió, ella no se iría así, especialmente después de lo que paso(po se toco los labios recordando el beso que se dio lugar hace un tiempo) leeré la nota…

(NOTA)

Po…

Lo siento enserio… por todo…lo que te he dicho y hecho, simplemente no entendía la verdad y la verdad es que yo quiero… que sepas que te quiero y necesito como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quien diría que a la persona que había despreciado la llegaría a querer tanto… y es por esa razón que no me podía ir sin decírtelo a ti mi panda… conocí a alguien, un… tigre llamado yuang, el me conto sobre un clan de tigres no lo podía creer pero hay la posibilidad de que encuentre a mi familia… a la verdadera… el clan se localiza a dos días en balsa desde la ciudad de gongmen por el gran estrecho de juan mei

Mi viaje no tiene una fecha de termino así que no estoy segura de cuando regresare ni tampoco si lo hare…

Le falle a shifu al no convertirme en el guerrero dragón, estoy segura que shifu estará igual de orgulloso de mi cuando descubra que soy la guerrera del tigre.

Nunca te olvidare mi guerrero dragón

(FIN DE LA NOTA)

Po no podía creer lo que acababa de leer en la nota que tigresa había dejado para el.

(Pensamiento de po)- guerrera del tigre, pero la persona que habrá el pergamino del tigre…no puedo dejar que tigresa lo haga…

Po se dirigió rápidamente al palacio de jade con el gran apuro de avisarle a su maestro shifu lo acontecido pero al ver a su maestro lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse callado y muy confundido…

Shifu- po! Donde habías estado?, y donde esta tigresa?, los hemos estado buscando todo el día, creímos que algo malo les había sucedido.

Po- buscándonos?

Po recordó lo que tigresa le había dicho esa mañana

(Recuerdo)Tigresa- shifu nos ha enviado a una misión muy importante …

Po- entonces tigresa mintió…

Shifu- de que hablas panda?, y donde esta tigresa?...

Po- ella me dijo que usted nos había enviado a una misión secreta, pero en realidad se trataba de un picnic y entonces….

Po recordó de golpe la nota que tigresa había dejado antes de irse, po reacciono y dijo muy inquieto…

Po- tigresa se fue con un tal yuang hacia un clan oculto de tigres y dijo que iría por el rollo del tigre…debemos detenerla!

Shifu cambio su semblante de enojo por uno de angustia profunda y dijo…

Shifu- de que hablas… por que no la detuviste…no...no…

Po- shifu! (alzando la vos) debe calmarse un poco, reunamos a los demás furiosos y vamos a buscarla me dejo una pista de donde esta ese clan…

Shifu- tienes razón po eso haremos, llama a los demás y mañana temprano comenzaremos el viaje

Po- por su puesto maestro, creo….creo que debería ver esto…

Po extendió su mano con la nota de tigresa y se a entrego a shifu.

Shifu- que es esto po?

Po- es la nota que tigresa me dejo antes de irse…

Shifu la abrió rápidamente, estaba muy desconcertado por muchas cosas que la carta decía hacia po, pero aun así, shifu le dio mas importancia a encontrar la ubicación de su pequeña niña.

Shifu- el estrecho de juan mei, es cerca de gongmen, los maestros buey y cocodrilo saben tanto como nosotros del rollo del tigre entonces…

Po- que!

Po interrumpió a shifu y dijo…

Po- es enserio?, como es que lo saben?

Shifu- panda, tanto ellos como yo fuimos discípulos de el maestro oogway y por eso nos ha confiado muchos de los secretos mas importantes del kung fu como la localización actual de las hermanas wu y su guarida, también sabemos de la existencia del rollo del tigre y el porqué del abandono de tigresa, o si no por que crees que el maestro cocodrilo le teme tanto a tigresa?

También tenemos vagos reportes de un clan de pan….

Po reacciono al oír esas ultimas palabras y miro con curiosidad al pequeño panda rojo

Po- clan de que…?

Shifu suspiro profundamente y dijo

Shifu- po… hay un pequeño clan de pandas muy al norte de china, se cree que son los descendientes y sobrevivientes de el ataque de lord sheng…

Po- como pudo ocultarme algo así maestro, creía en usted, que usted me era honesto pero…pero…

Po estaba al borde de las lagrimas, no sabia como tomar aquella noticia, tal ves sus padres estaban hay, quizás algo lo esperaba en ese lejano valle…

Shifu- es cierto po, no quería que te enteraras, al menos no aun, no hasta estar seguros de que había algo para ti en ese lugar, por eso no te habíamos informado la situación, queríamos evitarte un dolor innecesario…

Po- al parecer su plan no funciono…

Shifu- cierto pero por ahora necesitamos encontrar a tigresa, si el alma de Shong lee se libera en el cuerpo de tigresa, será demasiado tarde para todos.

Po- tiene razón maestro

Shifu- lo siento enserio po, mi intención jamás fue causarte dolor, quería evitártelo…

Po- no importa, ahora lo mas importante es encontrar a tigresa

Shifu- si

**Mientras tanto con tigresa…**

Tigresa se encontraba caminando sola ya bastante lejos del valle de la paz, cuando de pronto una figura de un felino salto frente a ella desde unos arbustos cercanos, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que yuang…

Tigresa- si vuelves a aparecer de esa manera tendre que lastimarte…

Yuang- vamos no seas aguafiestas, mejor admite que te asuste

Tigresa- tu asustarme a mi?, eso si es gracioso, nada me asusta…

Yuang- estas demasiado seria y ayer estabas tan… divertida, dime algo sucede?

Tigresa- no quiero hablar contigo…

Yuang- pero ahora que hice?

Tigresa- me hiciste renunciar a mis amigos y a…

Yuang- al panda?

Tigresa- de que hablas?, estas loco?

Yuang- vamos, a mi no me engañas, sé que sientes algo por ese panda, pero eso se puede arreglar…

Yuang se acercó a tigresa con la intención de darle un beso pero al parecer tigresa no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa intención, tigresa dio medio giro rápido y después realizo una patada barrida a la altura del suelto golpeando a yuang justo en los tobillos haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Yuang- haa… eres rápida…

Tigresa- déjame en paz, solo quiero que me lleves al templo del tigre.

Yuang- claro, aunque avanzaríamos mas rápido si no me tiraras cada 5 pasos

Tigresa que estaba unos pasos mas adelante que yuang miro atrás para encontrar la mirada de yuang y le dijo…

Tigresa- y yo no tendría que derribarte si tu no intentaras ese tipo de cosas…

Yuang- pero si ayer…

Tigresa- el ayer ya no importa!

Yuang se levanto lentamente recobro un semblante serio y frio como el que tenia al conocer a tigresa, se acercó a ella y le susurro al oído…

Yuang- si en verdad quieres el rollo del dragón, tendrás que aprender a confiar en mi…

Tigresa enojada dejo s su garra ir directo hacia el rostro de yuang, pero al parecer yuang lo estaba esperando, yuang logro tomar la garra de tigresa con la suya y la oprimió fuertemente, tigresa quiso soltar su garra pero no podía, la fuerza de yuang era incomparable.

Yuang- vamos tigresa puedes confiar en mi…que ocurrio?

Tigresa volvió a ver a yuang pero este ya no tenia esa mirada fría, sino que mostraba un gran interés por saber que era lo que le habia ocurrido a tigresa, su mirada y su leve sonrisa le recordaban mucho a po…

Tigresa- esta bien te dire…. Pero suelta mi mano…Es extraño que me tomes asi de la mano…

Yuang bajo la mirada hacia su mano y observo que habia entrelazado cada dedo de tigresa con los suyos, igual que una pareja enamorada.

Yuan- lo…lo siento tigresa…

Tigresa- no importa… lo que sucedió fue….

**Mientras tanto en el templo de jade…**

Shifu dava el aviso a los 4 furiosos sobre su nueva misión de recobrar a tigresa…

Shifu- al parecer a tigresa le fue vendida un falsa impresión sobre lo que en verdad es el rollo del tigre y esta en peligro mortal si no vamos a buscarla pronto…

Víbora- pero de que habla maestro, para que querria tigresa algo llamado el rollo del tigre?

Shifu- la única razón que logro imaginar es que ya que tigresa no obtuvo el rollo del dragon, cree que habia decepcionado de ella… de mi pequeña…

Víbora- entonces el rollo del tigre es como el rollo del dragon?

Shifu- no el rollo del tigre tiene almacenada el alma de shong lee…

Víbora- shong lee! Pero de que habla?

Po- conoces a shong lee?

Víbora- el clan víbora desiende de los dragones y hay una leyenda sobre shuan seng y shong lee, los hermanos dragones que disputaban el control absoluto del clan de los dragones, shong lee se desonrro a si mismo al tratar de asesinar a su propio hermano, por lo que fue convertido en un tigre, y todos los dragones que habían estado a favor de shong lee también fueron transformados y exiliados, shong creo un pergamino con el propósito de obtener algún cuerpo en el momento que fuera apropiado intentar obtener el control de toda china, el rollo del tigre…

Shifu- también conocido como el rollo maldito, por eso es que tigresa no debe abrirlo…

Mono- wow eso suena como una locura, pero por nuestra amiga lo haremos sin dudar…

Mantis- claro que si!

Grulla- preparemos nuestras cosas el viaje será largo…

Shifu- eso es cierto grulla, pero tu no iras con nosotros en barco, tu iras volando, y avisaras a los maestros buey y cocodrilo sobre todo lo que hablamos, nos veremos en la costa de gongmeng y hay los recojeremos, asi tendremos mas ventaja numérica…

Grulla- bien shifu…

Todos los maestros fueron a sus habitaciones y se dispusieron a arreglar todo aquello que seria necesario para el viaje.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo espero les haya gustado aquí empieza la aventura y todo será mas emocionante**

**Porfavor comenten si les ha gustado.**

**Gracias por leer y buena suerte **


	8. un largo viaje

**Hola a todos mis lectores se que ha pasado un laaargo tiempo desde que subí un capitulo, sobre eso… pido una gran disculpa lo que sucede es que la escuela he estado exigiendo demasiado últimamente y pues fue necesario un respiro de algunas actividades.**

**Pero hey estoy de nuevo aquí y seguiré escribiendo. Sin mas que decir aquí esta el cap. **

**Capitulo 8**

**Un largo viaje…**

Tigresa y Yuang se encaminaron a su larga travesía, tigresa debía darse a la idea de estar un buen tiempo con Yuang, aunque cada minuto que pasaba con él lo hacia mas fácil de tolerar

Tigresa- Yuang…

Yuang- que ocurre tigresa?

Tigresa- sabes tal ves tus intentos por asustarme no funcionan, pero te aseguro que tus cambies de humor si lo consiguen

Tigresa empezó a reír frente a Yuang que no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero igual le siguió el juego.

Yuang- mis cambios de humor?... jajaja… dirás los tuyos!

Tigresa lo miro cambiando su gesto por uno de seriedad a lo que Yuang reacciono nervioso al sentir que había dicho algo incorrecto.

Yuang- lo siento…no quería…

Tigresa- jajaja que inocente eres

Yuang se dio cuenta que todo era un simple juego de tigresa al verla sonreír

Yuang- sabes eres un tanto extraña…

Tigresa se quedo en shock al oír esto…

Tigresa- a que te refieres con extraña?

Yuang- descuida no lo dije en un mal sentido, es solo que todas las chicas que he conocido en el clan son demasiado…fastidiosas

Tigresa- fastidiosas? A que te refieres con eso?

Yuang- pues solo están…tu sabes

Tigresa- no lo sabré si no me lo dices

Yuang- bueno, son muy…crueles.

Tigresa- pero, a que te refieres?

Yuang- lo que sucede es que nunca he tenido una amiga…

Tigresa- pero por que algo así seria culpa de ellas, si no hablas con ellas jamás saldrás con ellas

Yuang- mi entrenamiento fue más importante que la convivencia, desde el día que nací fui elegido para ser el guardián del templo obsidian donde se encuentra el rollo del tigre, jamás conviví demasiado con otros chicos…

Yuang estaba afectado evidentemente por el recuerdo de su infancia…

Tigresa-bien, pues…creo que te entiendo…nadie confiaba en mi cuando era pequeña, ellos decían que era un… monstruo…

Tigresa también se vio algo afectada por aquel triste de su niñez

Tigresa- pero después… encontré a alguien que me dio un hogar y confió por primera ves en mi

Yuang-te refieres al maestro shifu?

Tigresa- si… el fue la primera persona que no me temía…

Al ver a tigresa, Yuang noto que tigresa estaba demasiado pensativa sobre lo que acababa de decir, y entonces dijo…

Yuang- bien creo que ha sido suficiente de recuerdos tristes

Sonrió a la maestra, con una expresión de paz y al mismo tiempo muy alegre que hiso a la maestra salir del transe del que se encontraba

Yuang empujo juguetonamente a tigresa que no esperaba ese movimiento, Yuang se puso en guardia, pero se notaba que estaba tratando de jugar solamente.

Al parecer tigresa no se había percatado de eso ya que pensó que era un ataque real y rápidamente fue a embestir al tigre alzando su puño y con una gran velocidad trato de golpearlo, lo que asusto un poco a Yuang que no creía la gran velocidad de tigresa.

Cuando tigresa esta justo a un lado de Yuang y apunto de golpearlo Yuang cerro sus ojos.

Tigresa se dio cuenta y se detuvo antes de golpearlo, se acercó a el oído de Yuang y suavemente y con una dulzura extraña en tigresa le susurro…

Tigresa-buu

Al escuchar esto Yuang abrió los ojos y miro a la felina sonriendo con los ojos cerrados frente a el

Yuang se dio cuenta que solo había sido alguna clase de broma para asustarlo.

Yuang- que sucede…. Estaba seguro de que me golpearías…

Tigresa- jajaja, pues creo que cometiste un pequeño error Yuang.

Yuang- lo ves… tu eres la que tiene cambios de humor que enserio asustan

Tigresa lo miro y sin dejar de sonreírle le dijo…

Tigresa- tal ves sea algo que todos los tigres tenemos. No lo crees así?

Yuang- de que hablas! Yo no me comporto así…

Tigresa- si tu lo dices….

Tigresa y Yuang siguieron su camino, en busca del templo obsidian y el destino de tigresa .

**Mientras tanto con po y los demás…**

Po se encontraba muy nervioso no podía dejar de imaginar lo que ocurriría si no encontraban a tigresa a tiempo, él estaba seguro de lo que el sentía por ella, pero no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía por el, ya que momentos después de besarlo lo abandono dejando solo una nota muy confusa.

Po estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando…

¿?-Po…?

Po- víbora…que ocurre?

Víbora- eso es exactamente lo que iba a preguntarte.

Po- ahhh, pues… no lo se.

Víbora- pero de que hablas? Si tu no lo sabes entonces quien?

Po- pues tigr… nadie, tal ves tienes razón víbora debo meditarlo

Po había cambiando su semblante de tristeza por uno de vergüenza y pena y salió rápido de la pequeña habitación de la barca en la que se encontraba para tomar un respiro en el frio y la calma de la noche.

¿?-po… no debes estar tan preocupado todo estará bien

Po- mono… jeje por que todos piensan que estoy tan preocupado, no es que no lo este pero… por que hacen tantas preguntas!?

Mono- creo que debes calmarte un poco po, todos sabemos que esto es difícil para ti… para todos nosotros, pero no puedes permitir que esto afecte tu concentración, eres el guerrero dragón y por eso tienes la responsabilidad de estar enfocado siempre y…

Po- lo siento mono, por ahora no importa quien soy ni que sea el guerrero dragón, solo importa tigresa.

Mono- es cierto

Mono perdió su mirada en el rio por el que navegaba la pequeña barca.

Po noto la tristeza y la nostalgia de mono, po recordó en ese momento que él era siempre el que mantenía la esperanza en el grupo y ahora solo estaba siendo negativo.

Po- mono…

Mono ladeo un poco su rostro y vio al panda sonriendo por alguna extraña razón que el no había entendido aun.

Po- tienes razón todo saldrá bien, pero por ahora debemos descansar para tener energía.

Mono sonrió al ver al panda recobrando la esperanza y respondió…

Mono- eso es cierto vamos a descansar.

Los dos guerreros se dispusieron a dormir sin siquiera percibir la presencia de un guerrero que los observaba desde lo alto de uno de los riscos por los cuales navegaban los guerreros.

**Bueno y así termina este capitulo, espero que fuera de su agrado y gusto, por favor comenten sobre este cap y ayúdenme a mejorar como escritor.**

**Y también pueden dejarme mensaje privado si desean aportar algo a la histora y con gusto lo tomare en cuenta.**


End file.
